forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fury's Heart
| type-GW = | shape-size-GW = | gravity-GW = | time-GW = | morphic-GW = | element-energy-GW = | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = | layers-GW = | layer-number-GW = | location-GW = | refs-GW = | type-WA = | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = Fiendish Plane | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = Alterable (divine realms were divinely morphic) | element-energy-WT = Cold-dominant in Auril's realm | alignment-WT = Strongly evil-aligned | magical-WT = | faith-WT = Mild | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = | refs-WT = | inhabitants = yes | deities = yes | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | usethe = | useon = }} Fury's Heart was a Fiendish plane in the World Tree cosmology model. It was the home plane of the Gods of Fury, Auril, Malar, Talos, and Umberlee until the Spellplague scrambled the cosmos. In the wake of that world-shaping event, it merged with the House of Nature to form the Deep Wilds, except for Talos's portion, which the aspect of Gruumsh took with him to Nishrek. Description As a Fiendish plane, Fury's Heart was host to a segment of the River of Blood which flowed through Malar's realm, the Land of the Hunt. A branch of the river also connected to Umberlee's Blood Sea. Other than Astral plane travel, the only other known access was via a portal somewhere beneath the crashing waves of the Blood Sea, connecting it to the Fated Depths. The Blood Rift randomly became coterminous with this plane, allowing creatures and conflict to spill over into Fury's Heart. At first glance, this plane was similar to the Barrens of Doom and Despair, with vast stretches of desolation and weather extremes, but unlike the Barrens, this plane was teeming with life that fought tooth and claw for survival. Except for Malar's realm, the whole plane was buffeted by violent storms, thunder and lightning, blizzards of rain, sleet, and snow, and hurricanes. Wind speeds rarely dropped below 31 mph (50 kph) as the Gods of Fury lashed the land and the inhabitants without mercy. In the Land of the Hunt, Malar moderated the weather somewhat to enable tracking skills, scent, spore, vision, and hearing to be more effective, enhancing the thrill of pursuit. The Land of the Hunt shared a border with the other three realms on this plane. From the shores of the Blood Sea, Malar's vast open plain extended countless miles inland. Where the landscape turned into rocky foothills was the start of Talos's realm, the Towers of Ruin, eventually becoming steep barren hills of stone. In the opposite direction, the temperature eventually began to drop and rolling plain gave way to frozen tundra as the border of Auril's realm, Winter's Hall, was crossed. Inhabitants Petitioners that arrived on this plane often took the form of primitive animals that matched their cruel spirit and evil disposition, sharks, for example, in Umberlee's realm, and large, land-based carnivores in Malar's realm. For prey to hunt, souls were regularly stolen from the Fugue Plane and made to take on the form of weaker or timid animals. Other petitioners took on a more elemental form representing the violence and indifference of nature at its worst, such as icy spirits in Winter's Hall or sentient lightning flickering around the Towers of Ruin. Natives of Fury's Heart included abrians, bloodthorn, ice paraelementals and other cold-natured extremophiles, ironmaw, khaasta, myrmixicus demons, nightmares, fiendish squid, phiuhl, all varieties of varrangoin, vorr, vultivor canomorphs, and yeth hounds. Near the top of the food chain were various dragons: howling dragons, pyroclastic dragons, and the styx dragons that patrolled the River of Blood. The pervasive evil of this plane attracted night hags and vargouilles to make their home here. Due to the occasional connection with the Blood Rift, arrow demons could be found on this plane. Realms * Auril's realm of Winter's Hall was the coldest place in all the planes. Her throne was made of blue flames, frozen in place and shaped to her liking. Her palace was constructed of bitterly cold wind walls. * Malar's Land of the Hunt was a vast open plain kept well stocked with game for sport. Intruders were very likely to become the next quarry. * Talos kept the winds constantly blowing outward from his Towers of Ruin; the raging hurricane at the center gradually died down to mere strong gusts at the borders. The Storm Lord's "palace" was mainly rubble haphazardly stacked into "towers" etched by the wind and subject to random and frequent lightning strikes. At his whim, pelting rain and targeted lightning bolts joined the storm to drive off unwelcome guests. * Umberlee swam in her reddish salt-water sea beneath foamy waves churned by constant storms of pounding rain, gale-force winds, and lightning—near-certain destruction for anything that attempted to breach the surface or brave the waves. Appendix References Connections Category:World Tree planes Category:Planes of conflict Category:Fiendish planes Category:Planes of existence Category:Locations on the River Styx